First Dates
by Blackmoonlight
Summary: Um...rating is probably too high. Just some valentine fluff...dedicated to Aras Coin. Pairings: YugiTea and YamiSeto...RR please!


**First Dates**

By Blackmoonlight (tsuki)

Standard Disclaimers apply: All YGO characters belong to Takahashi-sama…or was it-…? Whatever, I'm broke and don't own anything besides the plot…if there is one…-.-;;;

Warning: there will be some slight yaoi on the side…main pairing: Yugi/Tea

This story is dedicated to Aras Coin…Thanx for the great review on Summer Flings and I hope that you like this story too…^.~

"…" Talking

' _blah_ ' Thoughts

#*#*#*#*#* Time lapse, scene change, ect.

 Sorry if this isn't that great…but still…Enjoy!!!!!!!^x^

          It's Valentine's Day…The day of love and joy…the day of roses, over-indulgence in chocolates, and unbridled passions…a day filled with your lover-Yugi Motou sighed and looked at his image in the mirror and adjusted his black, spiked collar- Yami had suggested it…Amethyst eyes stared out from the reflection of his pale face that was framed by his spiky hair. '_Today is The Day- the day that I have waited anxiously for with bated breath- had painstakingly endured day after day after day…after-'_

A heavy hand clamped onto his shoulder snapping him out of his melodramatic appraisal of his life. Yugi blinked and swayed unsteadily-he had been obviously zoned out- concerned crimson eyes looked down at him as he reoriented himself with his surroundings.

"Aibou, don't you think it's time you got going? You don't want to be late for your first date with the love of your life…" Yugi wrinkled his nose at the pharaoh and glanced at the clock in his bedroom-he still had fifteen minutes left- and it only took three minutes to get to Tea's house. ' _I wonder who Yami is spending the day with? Must be special for him to want me to get out this early…_'

"You're just anxious for me to get out in case your date gets here early." Yami flushed. '_How'd he know? Did Seto slip up? _' He smiled nervously down at the innocent boy in front of him and decided to play blonde.* 

"Wh-what are you talking about? W-who……date?!!!!" just as he finished denying any such thing in a higher octave than normal, a tall teen waltzed into the room. Yugi blinked as the familiar figure stopped behind Yami, obviously attracted to the room by Yami's voice rising in denial.

"Yami? Are you okay?" A seemingly concerned brunette gazed down at the ancient pharaoh. Yami spun around in surprise and turned a deeper red as he met cerulean eyes. Yugi watched on with an amused smile on his face-which made him seem pretty sadistic…_'I wonder why Kaiba-kun's here? Maybe to challenge Yami to a duel again…?' _ He quickly walked over to the bed and picked up a bouquet of roses that was lying there and left the room. He might as well leave early, he didn't want to be caught in the middle of one of those two's fights again…

Yugi paused at the front door; he knew that he was forgetting to tell his yami something…it probably wasn't important but he knew that it would just bug him the rest of the day-he was just that kind of person. His eyes lit up as he remembered what it was and sprinted up the stairs to his room. Just as he stopped in front of his room he heard a loud 'thump' and clearly heard Yami's voice in distress-

"S-seto!!! That hurt!!!" Yugi's eyebrows furrowed together in worry and pushed the door open. _I hope Yami is alright…_Once inside, he met a nasty sight…the bedroom looked as if a tornado had hit it- pictures, objects and clothes were strewn all over the place, and in the middle of it all; two guilty looking figures were on the floor. A flushed Yami was under Kaiba and a very flustered CEO looked up at the short boy in surprise. The scene remained like this for a few more seconds before the two taller boys recovered from the shock and embarrassment and scrambled to their feet.

"Y-Yugi!!!" The CEO for once was lost for words and nudged Yami in the ribs as if telling him to come up with an explanation. Yugi's eyes hardened and strolled forward towards the two frozen teens. _How could Kaiba-kun and Yami do this to me? I mean-Gahhhhhh!!!!!!!_

He came to a slow stop in front of Seto and glared up at him. Yami smiled weakly and broke the awkward silence, " A-heh, aibou…we can explain-"

Yugi held up a hand and cut him off. "Yami, it's okay- I understand…"

The two teens blinked…"…I know you guys have a lot of pent up stress in you, but if you want to wrestle I'm all for it if it helps you guys…Just Never in MY Room…" The last two words were shouted out in high-pitched squeak that lessened the fierceness that was in the short boy's voice. 

" Hai…Gomen aibou, me and Seto will clean up the mess after you leave-" Yami laughed nervously, Yugi was really innocent…not that he was complaining…Yugi smiled softly and nodded. 

"That reminds me Yami, I needed to tell you something." Yami looked at his light expectantly.

"You see, a found something in the living room…it's probably yours, but I put it away in the drawer, just in case it got lost or something." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly is this item?" Yugi looked up in surprise.

" A pair of handcuffs! I don't know why Yami has one…though now I think I know…" Yugi glared out them.

"One of you guys should handcuff the other to the bed or something when you're in this room together…honestly! Gods, less destruction…" With that said he left the room in a 'humph', leaving two very stunned teens in the room- that kid really was too innocent…

"So, Yami…you're into SM?"**Kaiba smirked and walked over to the drawer, taking out the pair of handcuffs. "Why didn't you just say so?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Yugi stepped away from the door nervously; he could hear the perky sounding doorbell echo in the house. Looking around cautiously, he mentally practiced saying 'hi' to Tea. What was it that Yami had said to him? Oh, yeah…'just be yourself.' A voice in his head screamed _But, what if she doesn't like who you are?!?!?!  _Staccato footsteps rushing to the door prevented him from delving deeper into the endless questions of 'what ifs.' The door swung open revealing a flushed Tea. 

Yugi felt his grin slide off his face as he took in the sight in front of him, the brunette was clad in a tight fitting, black dress that showed off her figure. A small pendant adorned her neck and her short brown hair hung loose around her face. All in all, she looked dreamy…

"Y-yugi! Hey!" Yugi felt a wave of warm blood rush up to his face as he tried to reply.

"T-t-tea!" He felt his throat close up on him and decided to just let his actions speak. He held out the bouquet of roses and smiled sheepishly. Bright blue eyes blinked in delight as the girl beamed brightly. 

"Thanks!! Um… let me go put these in a vase!" Yugi stared at the girl's retreating figure forlornly as the smile on his face once again dropped off. How embarrassing…the first few seconds of the first date and he had already managed to look like a freak…

Tea checked her reflection in the mirror again before running to the front door. Yugi was really sweet and adorable, the shy part of him just made it even more obvious! She loved roses!!!

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Yugi looked over at Tea shyly. They had gone to the movies and had just finished dinner; he was walking her home. Tea looked up and caught him staring at her smiled brightly. _I hope she had a good time…I mean she looked like she did but then she could have just been acting…I had a good time, but…agh!!! Shuddap already!!!_ The tri-colored boy felt a smooth hand slip into his and looked down in surprise, Tea was blushing furiously and looking down at the ground. Yugi grinned happily and suddenly felt lighter, almost giddy. If a girl grabs _your_ hand first then she likes you right? They continued to walk in silence enjoying each other's company. _Yami was right, Tea does like me for who I am…_

Tea suddenly stopped and the short teenager realized that they were in front of her house. He shifted awkwardly and looked up at the girl… The brunette was the first to break the silence.

"Um.. Yugi? I…I had a great time today." Yugi's violet eyes lit up. She really did enjoy it…hopefully as much as he did…

"Yeah! So did I, Tea!" Tea beamed and nodded. Silence replaced the words again. Yugi cleared his throat nervously and looked up at the star filled sky. 

"So…can we do this again someday? Um… like Monday?"

"Yeah, sure! Um…movies again?" Yugi nodded brightly and felt like bursting in happiness. Tea was agreeing to another date, this could be the start of one great relationship. The brunette beamed. She really liked Yugi and hopefully he did too…

"Goodnight then Yugi!" Tea smiled happily and started to walk to the front door.

"Good night!" Yugi frowned as he saw the girl hesitate. Tea stopped and turned and walked back to Yugi. Yugi flushed as he saw the taller girl lean down slightly and automatically closed his eyes. Her lips felt warm and soft…Yugi flushed scarlet as she stepped away from him. 

"See you Monday then!" The front door slammed as the girl ran into the house.

"Yeah…Monday…" he whispered into the background of silence. He stood for another minute in front of her house before his face broke into a smile…he loved Tea and he was sure that she could love him back in return…maybe not now but soon…

~Owari~

Tsuki: Okay, ok ppls…I'm really srry if this turned out like crap…It's twelve @ night…c'mon!!!

Konue: shuddap, I'm sick of ur excuses!!!!

Tsuki: eep!!!O,o anyways please review!!! Tell me if I should do a sequel or if it sucked…Ooooh!!!!! Give me challenge fics!!!!! I love them!!!!!! And if you read Summer Flings by me…please give me some ideas, if you haven't just review anyways…Onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and srry 'bout the yaoi implications…I'm addicted to yaoi! I can't help it!! Every story of mine has at least one pair of yaoi couples…except for my RK one…*eyes it evilly* hm…Kenshin/Sano?

Kenshin: ORO?!!!

Sano: Noooo you sadistic bitch!!

Konue: freaks…-.-;;; review please…


End file.
